Naruto: Lost Tower Redux
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: It has come to my attention that Naruto Shippuuden Movie 4 could have ended differently. Full summary inside. ONE-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

I always thought about the Shippuuden Movie 4, the Lost Tower. Well, this is how I figured it should have gone. This idea has been brimming for a few months now, so I figured I'd type it up.

Disclaimer: This may be annoying, stupid, and a whole lot of other shit is said about it, but it's needed. Most unfortunate. I own nothing.

**Here we go!**

Yamato, Sakura, Naruto, and Sai just came out of the Ruins known as Rouran. Naruto had a headache for a few reasons.

For one, Sakura had just hit him on the head for a boneheaded mistake.

The other, and this seems to apply to Yamato as well, he seems to have forgotten something.

"So, Mukade is still missing, huh?" Naruto asked, before bumping into Sakura. "Okay, what gives?"

"Look." Sakura told them, as a young girl appeared. She was walking towards them. She had Light Pink hair tied at the sides, in small ponytails. Her clothing was similar to that of a Nomad. She also wore a pendant with what seemed to be an Old Chakra blade. Something that had gone through several years and still around.

They all looked at her. "I was just passing by when I felt the power of the Ryuumyaku stir. Do any of you know what happened?"

They all looked at her in confusion. "My mother was once the queen of this land." She reached for her pendant. "It was said that as long as I hold this, I should be able to feel the pulse of the Ryuumyaku, if only slightly."

When she showed the Ninja the Pendant, Naruto instinctively grabbed where his Chakra Blade should be, only to find that it wasn't there. "What?" He turned back to her. "That's a Konoha Chakra Blade. How did you get it?"

"My mother gave it to me." The girl said. "It was her treasure, and she always said it came from a dream, and that a Hero gave it to her."

A voice appeared in Naruto's head. _'A Hero did give it to her.'_ Naruto promptly ignored the voice. "Your mother?"

"Yes. Rouran had vanished in the war." The girl told him, before thinking. _'Why is he so interested in this?'_ "The people only survived because my mother lead them to safety. I intend to inherit her will and live with the people like she did."

There was a slight pause from everyone. "Sorry for disturbing you." She bowed and turned around, before tensing up and looked towards the hole they came from.

_'If you will not remember, then I will make you remember.'_ A voice told Naruto, who grabbed his ears. _'Naruto Uzumaki!'_

"What's going on?" Sakura yelled.

"The Ryuumyaku is acting up again!" the girl shouted. It was at this point Naruto was hit with a bolt of lightning. Naruto was then surrounded by a pillar of light.

"Stay back!" The girl commanded. "The Ryuumyaku wants something with him, but is not harming him. At least... I don't think it is."

The pillar of light disappeared after she said that. Naruto was panting and on one knee. He looked at the girl again. "That's why you were so familiar." He said, as he got up.

"What do you mean?"

"You can sense the flow of the Ryuumyaku, can you not?" Naruto asked, calmer than he normally is.

"Y-yes... I can."

"And you said your mother gave you that?" He pointed at the pendant.

"What are you getting at Naruto?" Sakura moved to punch him again. He just dodged the punch, instead of letting it hit. "Little girl, I don't know your name, but I sure as hell know the name of your mother, as I'm the one that gave her that Blade maybe 20 years ago. I'm not exactly sure of the time as the way I see it, it was only a few minutes for me. Time travel, frankly, sucks ass."

Sakura stopped where she was. "The hell are you saying?"

"Mukade absorbed the seal and made that pillar of light. What you don't know, Sakura-chan, is that same pillar of light sent Me and Yamato-taicho back in time about 20 years." Naruto stated.

"What the hell are you talking about, Naruto?" Yamato nearly shouted.

"Only a member of the royal family, namely the queen, of the old Rouran is able to sense the flow of the Ryuumyaku. She was able to, so her mother's name would be Sara, would it not?"

The girl was in shock. _'How did he...'_ "How do you know this?"

"Looks like I was right." Naruto said, walking back up to her. "That was my Chakra Blade all those years ago. For her, it would be around 20 years or so since she got it, and her mind, along with mine, and Yamato-taicho, was wiped of the entire events by the Yondaime Hokage, who had yet to be instated as such. And right before we had left..." Naruto's eyes widened. "GOD DAMMIT! Why the hell didn't the Old Man tell me something like THAT?"

Sakura took that moment to knock him on the head again. "You still calling the Sandaime Old Man?"

"He deserves worse for not telling me who the hell my father was!" This made all the ninja go silent. "Even without knowing he was my father, I still idolized him." He crossed his arms. "I'm not sure of your name but..."

"Wait a minute... If you gave it to her, then you should know what that dream she had was. I know the full dream, and what happened in it. Can you prove that you know it?"

Naruto went into the events he remembered, including Sara falling. (A/N: Check the movie if you want the events until this point.) The girl just sat there listening. Sakura was surprised, as was Sai and Yamato. When he finished, the girl nodded. "Everything is spot on... You really did go through time... And that means it wasn't a dream!"

"All of it was the truth, and somehow, I'm not surprised she thought it was one." Naruto added.

"The hell are you talking about?" Sakura yelled at him.

"Wait!" Yamato shouted. "You said that our memories of it was wiped. How come you remember it now?"

"Do you remember it?" Naruto asked.

"No, I don't." Yamato replied.

Naruto, for some reason, stared at him. "Somethings not right here." He looked down. "What was different between me and him? I didn't remember right away, but..." he remembered that voice. _'Could it be?'_ "Little girl. You said the Ryuumyaku was acting up while we were out here right?"

"Y-yes. It was."

"If it hit me..."

"Then it brought your memory of it all back?" The girl asked, somewhat surprised. "Is that even possible?"

Naruto crossed him arms again. "I wouldn't put it past a nearly limitless power source to be alive in a way. How else could only certain people control it?"

Sakura, Sai, and Yamato all widened their eyes at this information. There was one thought among them all. _'Since when was Naruto this smart?'_

"Don't bother questioning my intelligence, guys. And don't say anything on why I knew you were thinking about it." Naruto told his teammates, surprising them.

"How did you..." Sai started but never finished. "Is your mother still around?"

"Yes, she's with the others."

"Then maybe seeing me would help jump start her memory, and make it seem like it wasn't just a dream as she thinks it was. After all, Mukade went after her because she was the only one left that could stop him. This isn't including the seal the Yondaime put over it once it was stopped." Naruto said, earning a nod.

The Ninja and the girl walked back to the others in her group and went straight to someone who only looked familiar to Naruto. "Sara..." The woman looked at him.

"You are... Who?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." He replied, giving her the same grin he gave her in the past. She grabbed her head and fell to her knees, causing him to go next to her immediately. "Are you okay?"

"You... You weren't just a dream, were you? Anrokuzan... No, Mukade..."

"Looks like seeing me helped you remember it all."

"Just... Who was that Ero-sennin you told me you learned a lot from?"

"No way..." Sakura said softly.

"Well... His real name was Jiraiya, but there's a reason I called him that." Naruto told her. "It's best if you don't go digging there."

"You said... he was dead. Is that why?" Sara asked, earning a nod from Naruto.

"It's not as painful to mention him, but if I talk too much about him... I remember everything, and not a lot of it was happy." Naruto said, his voice low.

"You remember what you told me on those stairs."

"Yeah..." Naruto replied. He looked at his team, silently telling them to leave. They just nodded and left. "That's something I use daily." he sat down after he said that.

"That's why you had an easy time believing it? You know it works?"

"Yeah..." Naruto replied, his tone a lot more calm than usual. "You know... I'm not normally this calm."

"I could tell. The way you charged him... It's like you didn't care what happened to yourself, as long as you got the job done." Sara added, noting what she saw.

"In a way, I was." Naruto admitted. "When I'm out of ideas, out of plans, and out of options, I just charge headlong. When all else fails, that's what works for me. I'm kind of a blast first, ask questions later when that happens."

"Really? You just charged in recklessly?"

"Yeah, I had no idea what the hell I was doing. Not until the other blonde, who I had just figured out was my father before I had to return, came along and gave a plan. That Super Rasengan was just like a high speed drill, if you ask me."

"No kidding." Sara added, a slight chuckle in her voice. "Hey, Naruto?"

He looked at her. "Did I do well?"

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "You respect your people?" Another nod. "You found someone to love, and had a daughter." Another nod. "Then you did better than you probably think. A village isn't about the buildings, or monuments. The village itself is the people. To protect the people... that's what being a Hokage is about. They say you have to protect the village as Hokage. Well, if you can rebuild a house. You can't rebuild a life. So, to protect a village, you protect the people in it. Have you done that?" She nodded.

"Then you are already a great leader. Take care of my Chakra Blade. Now, it belongs to your family. You need it more than I do."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, for everything."

"If I can't help others, how can I become Hokage?" Naruto asked. "Build a small village. Give your people a place to stay. When I become Hokage, I will send word to you that I have done my part, and ask if you have done yours. This is probably the last time we see each other."

"I hope not. You have given me nothing but good advice so far." Sara replied.

"You know I can't be around all the time. I'm a ninja. I have to be with my village. If not for that, I probably wouldn't mind. Especially since all my advice came from my own heart."

"I know... Do you think I can count on you if I need help with my people?"

"If I'm not busy, then I don't see why not." Naruto stated. "Of course, there are people after me in this time period." Naruto looked around. "Or rather, something that I have, but if I give it to them, not only am I a coward, but I'd also die, and I wouldn't be able to help you."

"What happens after all of that is over?"

"I'd see what happens, and try to make my way to you. But if a war breaks out because of it... please, don't interfere with it. I don't think you'd want your people in the way. Use the ruins if you have to, just do your best to survive with your people." Naruto said before getting up himself. "I should get going. I just wish a piece of Mukade was still around. We'd need proof of his death, but something like that just isn't a good thing. You and I are the only ones that remember."

"Wait, didn't they wipe our memory?"

"Yeah, he did." Naruto told her. "The Ryuumyaku must have awakened my memories, and my presence awakened yours. I still don't get it with it sealed up like it should have been."

"Or stopped like I had it." Sara added.

"I already came up with the idea that it was alive, strange as it is." Naruto stated. "How else could it know who could use it or not?"

"That's... That's actually possible. When I was stopping the flow, it felt like it was looking at me. Almost as if..."

"It was checking if you're one with permission to use it." Naruto finished for her. "That idea is far more likely now, than before."

"Actually, I think it's the truth of the matter." Sara added. "I never questioned it before, so I didn't think much on it. Now that I do, it makes sense."

"Then I leave it to you. Remember what your mother was like, and do as she would do. Live by her beliefs." Naruto started walking. "You are a great leader. Keep it up."

Sara waved to him, and he walked to his team. "What did you two talk about?"

"Yamato-taicho, I'll handle the mission report regarding the whereabouts of Mukade." Naruto said, confusing them all.

"You know where he is?"

"He's dead." Naruto replied. "I doubt proof would have survived this long without being preserved in some way, so there's nothing we can do about it."

"Wait!" The little girl, Sara's daughter, ran up to Naruto. "Mother said to give this to you. It should help." Naruto looked at it and it came to him.

"This was on one of Mukade's puppets..." Naruto said. "Thanks, kid."

"It was nothing compared to what you've done for us."

"He didn't do anything for you." Sakura replied.

"Just leave it be, Sakura-chan. This is something between me and them. It's best if you don't ask, because this is something I have to handle on my own. Sara and I are the only ones that remember what happened, and I'm not explaining it all again." Naruto told her. "Let it go. Thanks..."

"Sarada." The girl said.

"Ask your mother what happened, and ask her to tell whoever's left what I told her. If you can make it close to the ruins, then more power to you. Your family could easily be considered the protectors of the Ryuumyaku. Do what you can, with what you have."

Sarada nodded. "Thank you, Naruto-sama. Have a great trip."

"Thanks." he looked at the others, who were still shocked. "Don't ask, because I honestly don't know."

They all shrugged, and jumped off toward their village.

00000x00000

And this is supposed to be a one-shot. As such, I'm not going to go further into it. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Notice!

**THIS IS A MAJOR NOTICE!**

A lot of people are wondering if this story will be continued.

I would like to point out that my original intention for this story (Naruto Lost Tower Redux) was meant to be an actual story but I didn't know where to go and how to get there.

As such, I leave it YOU!

If you wish to try your hand at it, then take the first chapter as your own and add on to it from there.

I only ask that you let me know if you do. I'd like to see how some people work it out.

Sincerely,

InsaneGreyWolf

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


End file.
